Electronic devices have become increasingly more popular in recent years. These devices usually receive input from a user through an input interface such as a keyboard, touch screen, touch pad, a mouse, etc. Users prefer to carry smaller devices with higher capabilities. Designing more efficient user interfaces remains a challenge.